Switches of various kinds are used in many settings to make electrical connections. One type of switch is a rotary switch. Rotary switches can be used in many situations. For example, rotary switches are commonly used in control systems for automobiles or other vehicles. Rotary switches are also used in other types of control systems.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.